


Think Things Though

by RandomFan4EVER



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Protagonist Encounters [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFan4EVER/pseuds/RandomFan4EVER
Summary: Yuma wants to be the best duelist, so he challenges the actual best duelist.
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi & Tsukumo Yuuma
Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Protagonist Encounters [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985137
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Think Things Though

“Duel me.”

A kid, way younger than any professional player Yugi has ever seen, stands in front of him. His outfit looks like he stepped right out of an anime.

Yugi blinks a few times. Normally if people want to duel him they don’t say it this directly to his face. Especially without saying hello or introducing themselves first.

This guy is either full of himself or an idiot. Most likely both. Definitely both.

It’s probably best to go along with this kid for a while, until he realizes that he can’t just walk in on someone they don’t know and demand a duel.

Outright refusing anyone usually doesn’t go well.

“So, what are the conditions?” Yugi decides to ask.

The kid instantly looks confused. “The conditions? Uh, hadn’t really thought of that. You know. I just assumed, the normal ones? What else?”

Yugi is confused. Somebody challenging him to a duel without an ulterior motive. That is new. He states “So, you just want to duel. There is no catch or something.” 

Suddenly the boy is flustered. Seems like he finally understands the situation.

Maybe he has been involved in a few duels with too high stakes for somebody of his age. Like someone’s deck was on the line or something. Maybe an important card.

There is a silence before the child says “I mean if you don’t want to duel me you don’t have to. But, I would like if we would become friends.”

“Oh, so there is a catch” Yugi thinks, though he did not say that out loud.

Instead he just asks who the boy is.

“Yuma, Yuma Tsukomo, the one who won the World Duel Carnival and will become the best duelist there is!” is the very cheerful reply the King of Games gets from Yuma, who apparently won a tournament.

Considering the child’s age probably a junior league tournament.

Yuma seems barely out of elementary school. Well, the kid has some skills if he won something, even if it is just luck. Luck is a valuable skill for a duelist.

Yugi’s eyes fall on the Duel Pad on Yuma’s arm.

“Yuma, is your Duel Pad compatible with a Duel Disk?”

“I don’t now. I just want to duel the strongest duelist. I didn’t think about it that much!”

“You haven’t thought this through at all, have you?"

**Author's Note:**

> Next up: Yugi & Yuya
> 
> Might take a while 'cause I haven't watched Arc-V since THAT ENDING.


End file.
